Vegas Lights, Vegas Nights
by DemonsandGuns
Summary: The team finally finished the Death March, Now its time for them all to enjoy a well earned sleep in comfy beds again! Though, one team manager decides to take one last head count before turning in.. and a certain, devilish quarterback keeps her attention.. (Sooo bad a summaries XD) Hiruma and Mamori Fluff! Ya-Ha! rated T for Hiruma's sweet language ;p


_**Yes! My first Eyeshield fanfiction on this site! happiness~~... Anyway, (who actually reads these author things? XD) its off of the end of the Death March when the Devil Bats reach Vegas! Its a fluffy for the most amazing (and sexy xD) demon and his sweet creampuff cx hehehehe... anyway i hope you enjoy it!**_  
_**I... do not (*tear*)... own Eyeshield 21 nor any of the characters associated with it. (Though i wish to freaking hell I owned Hiruma e_e)**_

* * *

The team had finally made it to Las Vegas. They'd all completed the Death March, all grown mentally and physically and now they were all looking for a total rest day. They were all thrilled when they came up to the hotel as their team captain came out. He tossed three sets of keys at the team and Monta caught them effortlessly.

"Only 3 rooms?" The team looked at their captain.

"Tch. Stop complaining you fucking brats!" He hissed.

"How are we supposed to fit this many people in 3 rooms?" Sena asked no one in particular.

Jumonji grabbed a key from Kurita, "We're taking one."

The Ha-Ha brothers headed down the hall together knowing very little that they had grabbed the key of the room where Cerberus slept.

"They're so selfish…" Suzuna said but then twirled around to Mamori, "We're getting a room right Mamo-nee?"

Mamori smiled sheepishly, "Well… I guess so."

"That leaves the rest of us in one room?!" Sena and Monta looked at the key Kurita held.

**…**

"Ah~ It feels great to lay on a bed again!" Sena said happily as he fell onto the bed.

Everyone had fallen over somewhere ready to just pass out and sleep until the Christmas bowl…

"Fucking brats!" Hiruma's AK suddenly opened fired toward Sena, "No time for relaxing damn shrimps!"

Mamori held up a mop in front of Sena blocking the gun fire, "Hiruma… I think the team has well earned at least a day of rest without you screaming at them."

"Tch… Fucking manager." Hiruma pulled his gun back.

He, Suzuna, and Mamori left the room and Mamori put the spares in her pocket. Hiruma headed down the hall with his AK over his shoulder until he disappeared into the room.

"Wow… how does You-nii have so much stamina…" Suzuna watched his back until he disappeared, "Oh! I need to ask him about my brother!"

The blue haired girl started skating toward Hiruma's room when Mamori touched her shoulder gently, "Suzuna, do that tomorrow."

Suzuna looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "Alright."

She and Mamori then headed off to their room. Though just before Mamori followed the smaller girl in, she took a look toward the devilish captain's room…

**…**

Mamori had showered and was in her pajamas as she brushed her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. She was thinking about Hiruma strangely enough. Her mind wondered back to during the Death March when she'd caught him on his own with his bruised knee. How he'd tried to get her to go away and tend to the other team members but she'd stayed to bandage it anyway despite his purposeful moving when she told him to sit still. _Why did he do that?_ She wondered._ Act like he was so immune to exhaustion and injuries?_

She shook her head slowly as she put the brush back down. Hiruma was a confusing puzzle that fought against you as you tried to solve it… She stood up and looked at Suzuna who was dozing off in one of the beds. She thought about the rest of the team and decided it was a good idea to have one more last head count before she went to bed herself. She grabbed the spare keys from the counter by the beds before she headed out.

Her and Suzuna's room was right before the others' rooms so it would be an easy straight down check and then back up to her room. First was Sena, Monta, Kurita, Yukimitsu, and Komusubi's room. She opened the door quietly and then did a quick head count of the sleep team members. Satisfied she closed the door and moved down to the Ha-ha brothers' room next. When she opened it she was surprised, and slightly amused, to see the three of them had all managed to sleep in one bed because Cerberus was sleeping on the other. She shook her head as smiled as she closed the door.

As she reached the final room she was hesitant at the door. Hiruma could well be still awake at this hour typing away on that laptop of his. She could hear him now: "Oie fucking manager! What are you? Our damn mother? Kekeke!" of course, with or without the possibility of gun fire waking up the rest of the team. She sighed heavily as her hand hovered over the door handle. She decided to head in and check on him anyway, what's the worst he could do? Wave his gun at her?

She quietly opened the door expecting to see that demon of a quarterback looking at her from behind the computer screen, but she was a little surprised to see him lying face down across the bed. He looked as if he'd simply just walked into the room and fallen right on the bed. His shoes were still on, the gun was under his hand up near the top of the bed, his feet hung off the corner, and the curtains were still wide open letting in all the lights of the Vegas strip.

She found herself smiling softly at the sigh tin front of her. She walked in quietly and decided it would be best if she could try and make him a little more comfortable. So moving around the other side of the bed she carefully pulled the AK out from under his hand and leaned it against the counter next to the bed. She looked at his face; he looked so much different when there wasn't a sadistic grin on his face or a string of curses coming out of his mouth… he actually seemed peaceful right now.

Mamori found a bit of her wanted to keep the image forever… something inside her wanted to be able to see him like this again. She shook her head as she closed the curtains slowly to block out the lights, good thing Hiruma couldn't read minds or she'd never be able to live that thought down. As she reached the door again though, she heard a tired but familiar voice that she'd come to know so well…

"Thanks… damn manager…" His tired voice came from behind her softly.

Mamori didn't turn around, but smiled as she closed the door. She knew there was more to the demon quarterback that he allowed the world to see, but she figured if he wanted anybody to really know, he'd leave things to let them figure it out on their own… He was tricky that way.

As she got back into her room, she smiled. She was probably never going to hear something like that from him ever again…

* * *

_**Yay! I hope you guys liked it! XD ... If there were any spelling or grammar errors forgive me because im not the most advanced writer :b meh**_

_**So reviews are welcome! Hopefully there will be many more to come! (hopefully longer ones too XD) We'll see dear fanfictionites!**_


End file.
